MAID, I LOVE U!
by MAMASITA137
Summary: Menjadi jati diri seseorang memang tak mudah. Apalagi orang tersebut berbeda gender dengan kita. "Aku rasa... Ada yang sedikit aneh denganmu"/ "A-apa?"/ "Kau..."/KYUMIN SHOUNEN-AI/ KEEP RNR
1. Chapter 1

**MAID, I LOVE U!**

**cast : Lee Sungmin(Minhyun), Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Henry, Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, and many more..^^**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri (~_~") #plakk**

**Gender : Shounen-ai (BoyXBoy)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi... Kalau Tuhan, pumpkins dan Kyuhyun mengijinkan, Sungmin adalah milik saya. Hahahaaa.. **

**WARNING : FF ABAL, JULEK, ANEH, GAJE DAN WITHOUT EDIT!**

**enJOY it guys^^**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali mematut diriku di depan cermin persegi dengan ukiran-ukiran melilit detail sepanjang permukaan pinggiran cermin.

Kusentuh pipiku yang memerah sempurna akibat usapan lembut blush on pink di sekitar tulang pipiku.

Senyuman ku tak terelakkan saat aku meraba bibir merah namun tidak terlalu mencolok milikku.

Bulumata lentikku mengerjab anggun seraya kembali memperhatikan paras cantikku dipantulan cermin bening.

Aku tidak narsis. Tapi aku mengatakan fakta.

"Minhyun-ssi"

Aku menoleh cepat saat sebuah suara memanggil...namaku.

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan baju seragam berwarna hitam putih khas seorang maid yang melekat indah ditubuhku.

Pintu berwarna putih itu aku buka dan segera menunduk saat aku melihat sosok yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarku.

"Kim ahjumma" cicitku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Cepat bersihkan ruang tamu. Hari ini tuan dan nyonya pergi menjemput tuan muda Cho Henry dan Cho Kyuhyun di bandara. Dan mungkin mereka akan tiba pukul 04.00 nanti sore"

Pikiranku melanglang buana mendengar penjelasan dari Kim Ahjumma. Selama aku bekerja disini kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat tuan muda Cho Henry maupun tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun secara langsung.

Aku hanya melihat sosok Cho bersaudara itu dari sebuah bingkai foto besar nan anggun yang terpajang mewah di ruang tamu besar milik keluarga Cho.

Keduanya sama-sama tampan dan nyaris sempurna. Tapi, jika dilihat sekilas wajah tuan muda Henry lebih imut dan manis dibanding dengan tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah lebih maskulin dan dewasa.

"Sungmin-ssi"

"A—ah n–nde Mianhae Ahjumma"

Aku tergagap saat mendengar teguran dari Kim Ahjumma. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mengingat betapa bodohnya aku yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan bagaimana sosok tuan muda.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik" Senyuman wanita berumur sekitar 50 tahunan itu melebar dan tepukan lembut dikepalaku membuatku semakin bersemangat dalam mengerjakan pekerjaanku pagi ini.

Dialah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. Rahasia kalau aku sebenarnya adalah seorang namja.

"Gomawo Ahjumma"

Aku segera melesat dan bersiap membersihkan dan merapikan setiap sudut ruangan di mansion mewah ini.

Huh. Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Saat aku tengah beristirahat sebuah bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Kalian tahu bel apa itu?

Bel tersebut digunakan untuk membuat para maid berkumpul dan berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk.

Dan sialnya sepertinya aku tak bisa datang untuk berkumpul tepat waktu.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan cepat. Mengerutuki betapa luasnya rumah ini.

Tep

Saat sepatu hitamku menapaki lantai besar dan seketika itu pula aku menyadari jika semua telah berbaris rapi dan telah membungkukkan badan kepada tuan dan nyonya Cho yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

Dengan cepat aku menempatkan diri disamping salah satu maid wanita yang tengah membungkukkan badannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho berjalan dan saat berada didepanku mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat" aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat mendapat teguran dari nyonya Cho. Aaah malunya, bagaimana aku bisa teledor seperti ini. Pasti Kim Ahjumma kecewa padaku.

"Nde Nyonya, tuan.. Mianhamnida" aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku kearah mereka.

"Honey.. Masuklah"

'Honey? Siapa ya? Ah pasti tuan muda Cho Henry dan Cho Kyuhyun' batinku bermonolog.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah saling beriringan menyita pendengaran siapa saja yang berada diruangan ini.

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Semuanya tengah berdiam diri menantikan perintah yang diberikan oleh sang majikan.

"Semuanya. Mereka ini adalah anakku dan salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pewaris utama perusahaan Cho Corp. Jadi, berilah sapa kepada mereka"

Suara berat dengan penuh wibawa membuat kami semua, para maid mengangkat kepala kami dan segera menunduk untuk memberikan sapaan khas dari kami.

Tepat saat kami semua mengangkat kepala. Saat itu pula indera penglihatanku tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata tajam nan dingin namja berparas sempurna dengan surai coklat lurus namun sengaja ditata acak-acakkan.

"Hei... Namamu siapa?"

Aku dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah namja yang berada tepat dihadapanku dengan Senyumannya yang sangat manis.

'Dia tuan muda Cho Henry' batinku masih mengamati tiap lekuk wajah putihnya.

"N—namaku tuan muda?"

Aku menunjuk dadaku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Minhyun.. Lee Minhyun tuan" aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku kembali.

"Ak—"

"Honey... Kalian pasti lapar dan lelah. Appa dan Eomma telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian"

Tuan muda Henry menolehkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan sang Eomma yang juga tengah menarik tangan anak sulungnya.

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang luas dengan banyak alat-alat canggih yang biasa kami, para maid gunakan untuk menyajikan makanan terbaik kami diatas meja marmer berbentuk persegi panjang.

Keempatnya tengah membicarakan hal-hal kecil yang dapat menambah informasiku yang tengah berdiri disamping Kim Ahjumma.

Ternyata tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun berumur 25 tahun dan tuan muda Cho Henry berumur 21 tahun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil kuliah bisnis Appa. Biar Kyuhyun hyung saja yang mewarisi jabatan Appa"

Pletak

"Berbicaralah yang sopan"

Nyonya Heechul yang tak lain adalah Eomma dari kedua pangeran tampan itu memukul kepala Henry yang tengah mengaduh.

"Eomma~" Henry mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap sang Eomma sebal.

"Aku selesai. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Oh iya, aku ingin maid itu... Untuk mempersiapkan air hangat untuk mandi"

Aku merasa lenganku tersenggol oleh lengan Kim Ahjumma. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap tuan muda Kyuhyun yang menatapku intens.

Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Baiklah tuan muda"

Minhyun POV END

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya dan sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya.

Maid perempuan yang tengah berada di samping pintu tengah bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Tuan muda, air panasnya telah siap"

Kyuhyun beranjak dan berjalan kearah Minhyun.

"Kau disini sampai aku selesai mandi"

Ucapan majikan adalah sebuah perintah. Jadi mau bagaimana pun sosok maid cantik itu mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah tuan"

.

.

.

Berulang kali Minhyun menguap dan bosan.

Majikannya mandi hampir satu jam dan ia terpaksa duduk disalah satu single sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Mata rubah Minhyun semakin berat. Aktivitasnya seharian tak membiarkannya beristirahat barang satu menit saja.

Dengan satu tangan menyangga pipinya Minhyun tertidur dengan pulas di single sofa.

Hampir 15 menit setelah Minhyun tertidur. Pintu berwarna coklat dengan kenop berwarna keemasan terbuka menampilkan sosok memukau dengan bathrobe berwarna putih dan sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung pada lehernya.

'Eh. Apa aku mandi terlalu lama?' pikir Kyuhyun saat mendapati maid perempuan itu tertidur disebuah sofa dengan posisi yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mengamati wajah bak malaikat maid yang sejak awal bertemu telah mengikat hatinya.

Apa salah ia menyukai seorang maid?

Kyuhyun menyibak surai hitam nan panjang maid tersebut dan menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga mungil itu.

'Dia perempuan. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak punya lubang tindik ditelinganya?'

Dahi Kyuhyun menyerngit. Diabaikannya pemikiran tersebut dan kembali mengamati wajah manis itu.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..."

Tubuh mungil Minhyun menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya kaku akibat lama tak bergerak kala ia tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Siapkan air panas untukku dan keluarlah"

"T—tuan... Semalam.. Aku.. Mianhamnida tuan muda"

Minhyun berulang kali membungkukkan badannya saat menyadari betapa lancangnya ia tidur di ranjang milik majikannya.

"Hmm... Cepat siapkan air panasnya"

"Baiklah tuan"

'Wajahnya manis sekali, andai dia tahu bagaimana wajah merahnya tadi. Kkkk~'

.

.

.

Oiiiiii... Maaf buat ff abalnya.

Ini idenya nyasar entah darimana? :o

Layak untuk lanjut? Atau udah sampai disini aja?

Responnya ditunggu^^

Don't be siders ya guys^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MAID, I LOVE U!**

**cast : Lee Sungmin(Minhyun), Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Henry, Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, and many more..^^**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri (~_~") #plakk**

**Gender : Shounen-ai (BoyXBoy)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi... Kalau Tuhan, pumpkins dan Kyuhyun mengijinkan, Sungmin adalah milik saya. Hahahaaa.. **

**WARNING : FF ABAL, JULEK, ANEH, GAJE DAN WITHOUT EDIT!**

**enJOY it guys^^**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendapatkan ceramahan dari Kim Ahjumma saat ia kembali dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Nde Ahjumma.. Mianhae.. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Cicit Sungmin. Ia saat segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Helaan nafas beratnya memenuhi ruangan tak terlalu luas namun terlihat sangat nyaman karena sang penghuni merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Ia menghempaskan pantatnya pada ranjang.

Kemudian ia beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang tepat berada didepan sebuah cermin yang sedang memantulkan sebuah wajah yang sangat cantik disana.

Tangannya terulur melepaskan bando putih yang terselip di surai panjangnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah kapas dan menuangkan cairan pembersih disana lalu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kapas basah tersebut.

Perlahan ia mulai bisa melihat bagaimana wajah aslinya.

Ia tersenyum miris kearah cermin yang juga tengah tersenyum miris padanya.

Diusapnya surai panjang miliknya.

"Bahkan aku mempunyai rambut panjang seperti para yeoja. Huh, aku gerah sekali mempunyai rambut panjang seperti ini. Tapi.. Aku harus bertahan"

Terselip senyuman tipis nan tulus diwajah sendunya.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Eomma... Hari ini bolehkah aku bolos. Satu hari saja, aku rasa aku masih jetlag"

Henry menaruh tisu sisanya membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dimulutnya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekanakan sang putra bungsu.

Kyuhyun berdecih dan melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya.

Sosok cantik dengan paras awet muda itu mengangguk pasrah.

Keinginan anaknya adalah segalanya baginya. Toh, memang baru tadi sore mereka sampai di kota Seoul. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka masih jetlag.

"Manja" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastis kepada adiknya sendiri yang langsung dihadiahi juluran lidah oleh sang adik.

"Bilang saja kau iri. Week"

"Ya! Kau!" Kyuhyun bersiap melemparkan satu lembar roti kearah Henry, namun namja pemilik pipi mochi itu segera mengangkat sebuah piring kosong keatas kepalanya hingga roti tersebut tak mengenai kepalanya.

"Aish.. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Bersikaplah selayaknya usia kalian"

Sang Appa membuka suara hingga keduanya sama-sama diam.

Sang Eomma terkikik geli melihat keduanya langsung menciut gara-gara ucapan sang suami.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan mereka dengan hikmat.

.

.

Henry berjalan santai sambil bersiul sederhana guna mengusir rasa bosannya dirumah sebesar ini.

Sang Appa telah berangkat ke kantor. Sang Eomma tengah memeriksa salah satu butik miliknya. Sang hyung tentu saja sedang di kantor menemani Appa mereka. Saat ia tengah berjalan di ruang tengah, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok indah tengah sibuk dengan gunting ditangannya dan juga berbagai macam bunga di pangkuannya.

Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajah putih itu. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu ia pun menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Minhyun-ssi"

"Eh?" sosok tersebut terpekik kaget. Hampir saja gunting dalam genggamannya terlepas dan terjatuh.

'Dia manis sekalii~' wajah Henry bersemu saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya wanita dihadapannya.

"Mianhae aku mengagetkanmu"

"G–gwaenchana tuan muda" ucap Sungmin.

Dalam diam sosok cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

'Sepertinya ia kesal padaku. Ah aku punya ide'

"Eum.. Minhyun-ssi. Sebagai permohonan maafku. Aku akan membantumi untuk merangkai bunga-bunga itu"

Sungmin mendongak dan mengamati wajah manis majikannya. Apa orang ini tak ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting?

"Ah. Tidak usah tuan muda. Ini tugas saya" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh majikannya.

Henry tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh maid cantiknya. Ia lebih gesit mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin dan mengambil satu tangkai bunga matahari dan mulai memotong batangnya menggunakan gunting yang ia rampas dari tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh majikannya.

"Memotongnya jangan seperti itu, nanti cepat layu" pelan namun Henry masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan maid cantik itu.

Henry menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya seraya menunjuk bunga ditangannya.

"Angkat kepalamu dan ajari aku"

Minhyun memberaniakan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih tangan Henry.

'Oh tuhan.. Tangannya lembut sekali' batin Henry tak henti-hentinya membatin. Serasa ada aliran listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lebih leluasa mengamati wajah mania maid muda itu dari dekat.

Hampir semua yang melekat diwajah itu sempurna.

Ia bahkan yakin jika bibir merah muda itu tampil alami hari ini.

"Nah selesai, jadi jangan memotongnya datar. Nanti cepat layu"

Henry beberapa kali mengerutuki dirinya saat menyadari tangan Sungmin telah terlepas dari tangannya.

"Tuan"

"A–ah nde.. Eum baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi" henry mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasa konyol saat ini.

Sosok cantik itu mengerjabkan mata rubahnya dan mengamatu setiap gerakan kaku majikannya saat berusaha merangkai bunga.

Sesekali ia menahan tawanya saat Henry kewelahan memotong bunga-bunga cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11.30. Beberapa maid telah sibuk membuatkan makan siang keluarga Cho.

Gelak tawa yang berasal dari taman belakang rumah luas itu membahana hingga kedalam ruang tengah mengingat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan taman belakang terbuka lebar.

"Apa Eomma telah pulang?" sosok mapan dengan jas berwarna abu-abu dan kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya menyerahkan sebuah koper sedang kepada salah satu maid yang sudah bersiap disamping pintu utama. Sang maid menerima koper itu dengan sopan.

"Belum tuan. Nyonya bilang mungkin pukul 04.00 sore nanti"

Maid itu mengikuti arah gerak langkah majikannya.

Kyuhyun—sosok tampan itu melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan dua buah kancing jas abu-abunya.

"Hahahahaa... Lihatlah wajahmu itu Minhyun-ssi hahahhaa..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula maid yang mengikutinya.

Matanya menyipit seperti tengah menerka apa yang ia dengar.

'Suara Henry. Tapi dengan siapa dia'

"Bawa koperku keatas"

"Baiklah tuan muda"

Dengan dahi mengkerut Kyuhyun mendekati pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

'Minhyun? Bagaimana bisa mereka seakrab itu?' Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dari daun pintu.

Memasang wajah datar handalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang tebak ini lagu apa?"

Suara biola yang sangat enak didengar meski terdengar lebih bersemangat tapi irama itu sungguh membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama mendengarnya.

Sosok yang berada ditengah pintu itu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya saat melihat kedua orang yang tengah menikmati buaian nada-nada biola yang dimainkan oleh Henry.

"Ah. Itu lagu... Errr I choose to love you miliknya Hyorin"

"Tet toot... Kau salah lagi Minhyun-ssi ahhaahaa... Terimalah hukumanmu"

Srett

'Apa-apaan bocah itu. Beraninya mencuri kesempatan menyentuh wajah Minhyun' Kyuhyun semakin menggeram kesal karena sang adik telah mencuri start darinya.

"Yaah... Pasti wajahku seperti badut sekarang" gerutu Minhyun yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari Cho bungsu.

"Eh— hyung sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

Merasa diperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun pun dianggap kehadirannya oleh Henry.

Tak menjawab pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan membungkukkan badanya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas sebal dan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Henry.

Sungmin melumat bibir atasnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Haaah... Menyebalkan sekali. Mengapa aku makan siang sendirian dirumah" Henry mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya pada piring yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat itu.

Tak ada selera untuk menyantap semua makanan diatas meja tersebut.

Sang hyung sama sekali tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Mungkin pria tersebut sedang lelah atau mood buruk tengah melandanya. Jadilah ia makan siang seorang diri.

.

.

"Minhyun-ssi. Antarkan makanan di kamar tuan muda Cho. Dia sedang malas makan di ruang makan" Minhyun atau Sungmin yang sedang menenggak minumannya segera meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu diatas meja didekat kulkas.

"Nde Ahjumma"

Dengan buru-buru ia mengambilkan makanan untuk majikannya.

Dan dengan satu nampan berisi makanan serta minuman diatasnya, Sungmin segera berlari melewati Kim Ahjumma.

"Min jangan berlari seperti itu—haishh anak itu" wanita berambut hitam campuran dengan putih itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan pemuda berwajah yeoja yang sudah berumur 23 tahun itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tuan muda. Makanannya sudah datang"

"Masuk"

Mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Minhyun bersusah payah untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Taruh dimana tuan?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang melihat sosok mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut terkuncir tinggi. Wajah polos yang sangat manis membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama menatap wajah berpipi chubby itu.

Namun, kalau bukan karena gengsi Kyuhyun yang cukup tinggi. Ia pasti akan menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara terang-terangan kepada wanita itu.

Diusianya yang sudah 25 tahun harusnya ia sudah berpikiran untuk memiliki calon pendamping hidupnya.

Namun sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya.

"Tuan?"

"Ah. Taruh disitu dan kau dilarang keluar sebelum aku selesai"

Laptop yang masih menyala itu ditinggal begitu saja dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menaruh makanan-makanannya diatas meja yang ditunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengambil sendok dan garpu yang dibalut oleh tisu putih itu.

Diliriknya Minhyun yang masih setia berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dikunyahnya lamat-lamat makanan didepannya. Enak. Ya ini sangat enak.

Meski ia telah mengunyahnya baik-baik tapi tetap saja ia kesusahan saat menelannya. Kalian tahau apa sebabnya?

Karena ia sedari tadi mencuri lirik kearah maid cantik itu dari atas sampai...bawah.

Salahkan sang Eomma yang mendesain pakaian maid muda dirumahnya sedemikian rupa.

Sangat mulus dan... Sexy.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.."

"T—tuan.. Ini minumlah" mendengar sang majikan tersedak membuat Sungmin dengan cekatan mengambil segelas jus dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Jakun yang mirip seperti biji buah salak itu bergerak naik, turun seiring dengan mengalirnya air jus dari mulutnya kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Aaah"

"Sudah tak apa-apa tuan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat Maid cantik itu kalau ia tengah baik-baik saja.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut maid cantik itu.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit Sungmin atau Minhyun menunggu majikannya makan akhirnya sang majikan selesai.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu tu—"

"Sebentar"

Sungmin yang baru saja mengangkut nampan berisi piring-piring kotor dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun malah terdiam dan menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh majikannya.

Sungmin —Minhyun menegakkan tubunnya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya. Perasaannya khawatir saat mengintip raut wajah Kyuhyun dari balik bulumata lentiknya.

"T—tuan" tubuh Sungmin —Minhyun menegang saat Kyuhyun mulai mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

Bahkan detik ini pun ia dapat merasakan udara panas yang ia hirup bersamaan dengan deru nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"T—tuan" Sungmin mencicit merasakan mata Kyuhyun seakan mengintimidasinya.

Ia bahkan merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin mengingat maid cantik itu masih mengangkat sebuah nampan.

Jarak yang tak bisa membuatnya banyak berkutik. Apalagi bibir merah itu terlihat sangat sexy dan menggairahkan.

Sungmin —Minhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan detik kemudian yang akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat maid cantiknya menutup matanya.

Lalu matanya jatuh pada bibir sewarna cherry itu.

Ujung Permukaan kedua belah daging tanpa tulang itu bertemu namun dengan segera Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menabrak telinga putih Sungmin.

Jantung Sungmin —Minhyun seakan berhenti berpacu dalam beberapa detik dan kembali berpacu dengan kecepatan diatas batas normal.

Ia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang selain aku" suara yang teramat lirih dan terucap tulus dari hati namja berpakaian kaos hitam dengan celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu.

Memang dasarnya telinga Sungmin —Minhyun yang terlalu sensitif hingga sang empu menggeliat geli akibat sapuan nafas Kyuhyun disana.

"Keluarlah"

Suasana telah kembali ke awal. Dimana ia dapat melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun.

'Padahal baru saja ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Mendengar usiran dari Kyuhyun ia pun mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan debaran kencang dijantungnya.

.

.

.

_"Aku tak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang selain aku"_

Sungmin mencoba menafsirkan kalimat tersebut yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya dengan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

.

.

.

To be continue^^

Aiih nae tau kalo bakalan absurd kaya gini -_-"

Maaf ya kayaknya ini ff terakhir sebelum sita emmm bukan hiatus sih.. Soalnya kata hiatus itu cuma buat para author aja hehhehe... Q kan bukan author ^^ hahaha... Sita cuma em.. Istirahat nulis hehhee...

Doain ya semua semoga sita nanti bisa LULUS dengan nilai yang memuaskan^^

Terima kasih untuk responnya di chapter kemarin~

Sita sayang kaliaaaaaan :*


	3. Chapter 3

**MAID, I LOVE U!**

**cast : Lee Sungmin(Minhyun), Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Henry, Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, and many more..^^**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri (~_~") #plakk**

**Gender : Shounen-ai (BoyXBoy)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi... Kalau Tuhan, pumpkins dan Kyuhyun mengijinkan, Sungmin adalah milik saya. Hahahaaa.. **

**WARNING : FF ABAL, JULEK, ANEH, GAJE DAN WITHOUT EDIT!**

**enJOY it guys^^**

MAMASITA137

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Without edit (~_~)**

**.**

**.**

Suasana riuh di dapur besar milik keluarga Cho terlihat tatkala banyaknya maid berlalu-lalang melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali maid yang mendapat bagian di dapur. suara gesekan telenan dan bahan makanan diatasnya bertemu dengan sebuah benda berwarna silver yang sangat tajam.

Bunyi 'Tring' juga menambah lagu-lagu khas yang tercipta secara alami di dapur tersebut.

Tiga orang maid bertugas di dapur megah yang dilengkapi dengan alat-alat masak serba canggih tersebut.

Satu maid wanita berumur kira-kira 25 tahun dengan wajah khas oriental dan rambut coklat terkuncir rapi sedang mengaduk masakannya yang berada dikuali besar dengan api berukuran sedang.

Satu maid lagi sedang menekan sebuah tombol dan memastikan masakannya terletak pada posisi yang benar.

Seorang maid cantik nan imut yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin atau lebih biasa dipanggil Minhyun itu sedang sibuk dengan satu kantong plastik besar yang didalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam bahan makanan yang hendak ia taruh di dalam kulkas berukuran besar itu.

Sesekali memilah satu persatu buah dan sayur yang berada ditangannya untuk memastikan bahan-bahan yang ia taruh adalah bahan makanan yang sudah ideal untuk dimasak dan disantap oleh keluarga Cho.

"Aku dengar, Nyonya Cho dan tuan Cho sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi kenapa kita memasak banyak makanan hari ini?" suara kecil yeoja berwajah bulat dengan mata bulat itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya beberapa detik.

'Ctak'

Suara kompor yang sengaja dimatikan membuat mereka yang berada diruang lingkup dapur tersebut terdiam.

"Entahlah... Mungkin akan ada tamu penting" jawaban cuek yeoja yang tadi yang sibuk dengan masakan berkuahnya.

"Minhyun-ssi, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya yeoja cuek tersebut.

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya seorang 'Listener' mendadak gugup saat mendapat pertanyaan dari yeoja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Eumm... Aku tidak tahu shonya-ssi" jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang dan nyaman tercipta dilingkup ruang makan mewah dengan hidangan yang juga mewah.

Tiga orang dewasa duduk tenang menyantap makanan di atas meja.

"Kyuhyunnie... Aku senang bisa kembali kesini dan bertemu denganmu" seorang wanita cantik berwajah putih dengan tubuh semampai dan dress casual yang sangat apik di tubuhnya yang sudah meletakkan garpu serta sendoknya di atas meja.

Kerjapan demi kerjapan menanti jawaban sang empu.

Pria berwajah tegas dengan kemeja hitam dan lengan yang sengaja digulung hingga siku itu juga mengusaikan acara makan mewahnya.

"Hm...Hyora-ssi aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Aku keatas dulu, kau berbincang-bincanglah dengan Henry. Permisi"

Suara gesekan kursi dengan dinginnya lantai membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu terperangah dengan tindakan dingin pria lebih tua itu.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung! Haishh... Eum.. Hyora-ssi, maafkan Kyuhyun hyung nde... Mungkin dia sangat lelah karena seharian dia berada di kantor" Henry berusaha membangun suasana yang menyenangkan untuk yeoja bernama Hyora yang terlihat sangat kecewa dibalik tatapan mata polosnya.

"Ah nde... Kau baik sekali Henly-ah, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Henly-ah" keduanya berdiri dengan Senyuman paksaan diwajah keduanya. Hanya sebuah formalitas yang mengikat mereka.

"Nde... Hati-hati di jalan Hyora-ssi"

"Nde"

Tepakan beriringan sepatu berhak tinggi itu menyita perhatian.

Henry hanya mampu menatap punggung wanita tersebut dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kenapa perjodohan selalu beralur seperti ini?! Padahal Hyora cantik dan Kyuhyun hyung tampan, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menganggap keberadaan Hyora?" pikiran Henry berkecamuk. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh hyung satu-satunya.

Wanita baik, cantik dan berpendidikan siapa yang menolak?

Ia juga bahkan akan memilih Hyora jika ia tidak jatuh hati terlebih dahulu kepada yeoja manis nan imut yang bekerja sebagai maid dirumahnya. Lagi-lagi cinta mengambil alih semuanya...

.

.

.

'Tiiitt'

"Aku ingin Minhyun ke kamarku segera"

'Haaahh' sebuah helaan nafas menutup pembicaraan sepihak yang terkesan sangat memerintah itu.

Diliriknya sebuah pintu kamarnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara ketukan dari arah luar.

Ia yakin maid manis itu sudah berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah" ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda itu masih menunggu suara pintu terbuka, dan benar. Beberapa Detik ia menunggu, pintu putih pun terbuka.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya lakukan?"

Aah suara manis itu, entah Mengapa hanya mendengar suara tenor itu selalu bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun ikut bergetar.

Suara yang sangat halus yang berhasil menggelitik relung hatinya.

"Duduklah dibangku itu dan temani aku disini" kembali, sebuah perintah yang tak dapat Sungmin hindari.

Satu langkah, dua langkah... Sungmin pun berhasil membuat dirinya bergerak diruangan luas yang menjadi privasi Kyuhyun ini.

Dengan perasaan ragu Sungmin duduk dan bersiap menerima perintah lagi dari Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membelakangi Sungmin mulai berbalik dan menatap maid yang sudah duduk dengan tegang dikursi nyaman miliknya.

"Kau tahu... Menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar bukanlah impianku—"

'Tuan muda kenapa?' batin Sungmin yang hanya diam menanti kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"—Menjalani hidup dengan berbagai kemewahan tanpa cinta bukanlah kehendakku..."

'Cinta? Apa karena yeoja tadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?' kembali sungmin hanya bisa membatin.

"Minhyun-ah, apa menurutmu sebuah robot bisa menghindari perintah dari pencipta robot itu sendiri?"

'Eh? Kenapa dia bertanya padaku?' ia mengeratkan genggamanya pada rok hitam yang ia kenakan saat pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah padanya.

Ia membalas tatapan itu. Tatapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang jauh dari Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya, kali ini terlihat sangat terluka dan... Rapuh.

Tap

Tap

Pemuda berkemeja hitam itu mendekati sosok manis yang masih setia duduk dikursi dengan wajah polosnya.

"T-tuan"

Sungmin hendak bangkit dari duduknya saat Kyuhyun bersipuh dihadapannya dengan mata yang masih menatap kearahnya.

Namun, sebuah cekalan lembut membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku Minhyun-ah, aku mohon... Berdirilah disampingku, bangunkan aku jika aku terjatuh"

Ucapan penuh makna dan multi tafsir itu membuat Sungmin ternganga. Degub jantungnya berpacu diluar batas normal.

'Ada apa ini?' batinnya berteriak...

Kyuhyun perlahan mengikis jarak beberapa jengkal itu dalam hitungan detik.

Hembusan nafas mereka semakin memendek dan akhirnya mereka pun dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Chu~

Sentuhan pertama yang begitu lembut dan berbagai emosi tersalur disana, di sebuah tautan penuh makna dan penuh misteri yang membuat keduanya seakan mabuk dengan candu yang mengikat mereka.

Satu tangan mencekal tengkuk Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun mulai berani melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin secara bergantian dengan lembutnya, sangat hati-hati hingga membuat sungmin terbuai beberapa saat dalam ciuman membelenggu itu.

"Eunghhh~"

Lengkuhan nikmat dari bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan mengkilap membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjadi dan mulai menjatuhkan ciumannya pada dagu indah milik Sungmin.

Bibir panas Kyuhyun merasa puas telah mengecup dagu manis itu, kemudian turun pada leher putih nan jenjang Sungmin. Satu hisapan hingga meninggalkan hickey disana.

"Aahhhnn..." tangan nakal Kyuhyun pun ikut mengambil alih dengan meraba-raba tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga tangannya tergerak kearah dada Sungmin yang begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

'Krzzz'

"Minhyun?!"

"T—tuan..."

.

.

.

To be continue?

.

.

Haiiii... Caya kembaliii... Hehehehe...

Ini chapter pendek yak ahaha... Selalu pendek mah klo sita yang buat kkkkk...

Emm.. Maaf sita gk bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu2 #bow

Mungkin next chapter #amiin

Reviewnya ya^^

See yaaaa^^


	4. Chapter 4

**MAID, I LOVE U!**

**cast : Lee Sungmin(Minhyun), Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Henry, Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, and many more..^^**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri (~_~") #plakk**

**Gender : Shounen-ai (BoyXBoy)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi... Kalau Tuhan, pumpkins dan Kyuhyun mengijinkan, Sungmin adalah milik saya. Hahahaaa.. **

**WARNING : FF ABAL, JULEK, ANEH, GAJE DAN WITHOUT EDIT!**

**enJOY it guys^^**

MAMASITA137

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga langkah Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya lurus pada sosok cantik, manis dan imut yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Wajahnya mengeras. Tatapannya menusuk pas kearah sosok dihadapannya.

"Pembohong"

Satu kata yang terucap dengan begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Hanya itu... selebihnya hanya sebuah tatapan penuh dengan kekecewaan yang tertinggal disana.

"T—tuan... saya—bisa jelaskan—"

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Keluar dari kamarku"

"T—tuan... aku mohon.. dengar—"

"Keluar aku bilang!"

jauh lebih tinggi nada yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. tubuh Sungmin berjengkit takut.

ia mengedipkan beberapa kali mata rubahnya mencegah agar airmata yang sudah mengelumpuk di pelupuk matanya tidak jatuh seiring dengan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan hati kacau. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa sekacau ini.

Jauh didalam hati kecilnya ia tak rela Kyuhyun mengetahui jati dirinya sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa?! Dia—aaargggtt! Lee Minhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau membohongiku!" ingin rasanya ia membunuh seseorang saat ini. Kecewa, tentu saja kecewa. Sangat kecewa malah.

Satu yang ia sadari jika ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita yang dalam kenyataannya adalah seorang pemuda.

Kenapa harus seperti itu?!

Tuhan memang tidak adil padanya.

Ya, salahkan saja Tuhan. Karena Tuhan memang telah salah meniupkan roh kehidupannya pada rahim seorang ibu yang nyatanya adalah perempuan mapan yang hidup dalam gelimangan harta.

Bahkan saking semrawutnya kepalanya, ia masih bisa-bisanya menyalahkan tuhan yang telah baik padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Bagaimana kalau tuan Kyuhyun mengusirku hiks—"

Sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas namun terlihat sangat nyaman karena sang pemilik kamar merawatnya dengan baik.

Cermin yang memantulkan sebuah objek manusia berparas sempurna dengan dua buah airmata mengaliri kedua mata turun melalui pipi chubbynya.

Mata rubah itu terfokus pada wajah yang terpantul disana.

Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai seorang namja?

"Eomma... Noona.."

Lirihnya begitu menyayat hati.

Kia deras airmata yang keluar. Isakan pun tak terelakkan. Bukannya ia cengeng, tapi ia sudah terbiasa menangis sejak 'saat itu'.

.

.

.

**Cuaca mendung dengan jalanan yang licin untuk dilalui.**

**Dua orang anak kecil sedang asyik bermain menggunakan selang di belakang rumah.**

**Gelak tawa keduanya terdengar keras dari dalam rumah.**

**Seorang yeoja berparas cantik tengah tersenyum menyaksikan kedua buah hatinya tengah bermain dengan senang.**

**Salah satu anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 5 tahun tertawa lebar saat selang yang ia gunakan berhasil membuat yeoja kecil berumur 2 tahun diatasnya itu semakin basah akibat ulahnya.**

**"Noona... Kau basah ahahaha..."**

**Yeoja kecil itu merengut dan merebut segera selang yang berada di tangan adiknya.**

**"Ya!"**

**Brush~**

**"Sekarang kau yang basah dongsaeng-ah ahahahaa..." **

**"Huweee... Eommaaaa noona jahat Eommaa" merasa dirinya kalah dari sang kakak Sungmin anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menangis dan berlari memasuki rumah dan menghampiri sang Eomma yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.**

**"Aigoo~ ada apa sayang eum? Aiih kau basah sekali, mandi lah... Setelah itu turun, Eomma akan menyiapkan coklat hangat untukmu... Anak laki-laki tak boleh cengeng. Arra?"**

**Belum sempat, bocah itu mengadu. Sang Eomma terlebih dahulu menenangkannya. Wajahnya merah, namun sangat menggemaskan dengan atau tanpa airmata di wajah polosnya.**

**Senyuman hangat sang Eomma berhasil membuatnya tenang meski sesekali senggukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.**

**"Tapi noona~" ia menginginkan jika noonanya mendapat hukuman dari Eommanya karena telah membuat dirinya basah.**

**"Nanti Eomma akan beri pelajaran pada noonamu. Sudah mandi sana, nanti kau kedinginan"**

**Mata bocah polos itu berbinar mendengar ucapan sang Eomma.**

**Dengan semangat ia memeluk sang Eomma sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya.**

**"Dasar anak itu, kkkk... Minhyun!"**

**"Nde Eomma?"**

**Gadis yang menunggu dari balik pintu kaca itu masuk dengan baju yang juga basah kuyup itu.**

**"Kau lihat? Betapa menggemaskannya adikmu tadi kkkkk... Cha~ mandilah nanti kau sakit" elusan di kepala basah itu membuahkan sebuah anggukan disana.**

**"Nde Eomma.. Hahaha" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13 tahun telah berlalu. Bocah laki-laki bernama Sungmin tumbuh besar dengan baik, begitu pula dengan sang kakak yang bernama Minhyun ia sangat cantik dengan tubuh mungilnya dan rambut panjangnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak, Sungmin juga besar menjadi remaja yang manis, mungil dan terlihat cantik sekaligus tampan.**

**Namun, hidup mereka tak sepenuhnya baik. Ayah mereka meninggal saat usia Sungmin menginjak usia 15 tahun hingga memaksa sang kakak untuk membanting tulang untuk Sungmin dan juga sang Eomma.**

**Bahkan Minhyun selalu pulang malam untuk sekedar mengais sepeser uang untuk keluarganya, itulah alasan mengapa sang Eomma sangat menyayangi Minhyun melebihi Sungmin sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam nan gelap tak mengurungkan niat siapa pun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka agar hasil kerja mereka dapat mereka gunakan untuk membeli sesuap nasi.**

**Tak berbeda dengan gadis berumur 20 tahun yang memiliki paras cantik itu.**

**Langkah kaki mungilnya mengantarkan tubuh semampainya melewati jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.**

**"Dingin sekali malam ini" gumamnya dengan menarik jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya lebih erat.**

**'Syukurlah hari ini aku dapat uang lebih banyak dari biasanya' senyuman manis diwajah cantiknya tak pudar meski udara dingin semakin menusuk.**

**Saat langkahnya hendak memasuki sebuah gang gelap. Tubuhnya tersentak saat melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti seorang preman tak jauh darinya.**

**Satu per satu langkahnya kembali ke belakang.**

**Demi apa mereka tahu kalau ia tengah menghindar.**

**Tubuh Minhyun gemetar.**

**"Mau kemana hum?"**

**Sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuat dirinya meremang.**

**Ia terkepung. Tidak! Bagaimana pun ia harus lari dari preman-preman ini.**

**Sreett**

**"KEMBALIKAN TASKU!"**

**Matanya menatap nyalang pada salah satu preman yang merebut tas berharganya. Tas yang di dalamnya terdapat sumber kehidupan bagi Sungmin dan Eommanya.**

**"Hahaha... Tidak akan! Aah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berharga disini, coba kita lihat"**

**Salah seorang preman dengan jaket hitam kusam dan celana jeans yang penuh noda itu mulai menggeledah isi tas Minhyun.**

**"Ah ketemu. Hahahaa... Ternyata uangmu banyak ahahahaa..." tawa puas seorang preman yang sudah mendapatkan amplop berwarna coklat dengan berlembar-lembar won di dalamnya.**

**"Tidak! Jangan! Itu milikku bedebah! Juih! Manusia tak berguna" habis kesabaran Minhyun menghadapi preman dihadapannya. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, ia meludah tepat pada wajah preman berwajah garang itu.**

**"Sial!" umpat preman tersebut dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Wanita pemberani di hadapannya sungguh membuat dirinya terpancing amarah.**

**Ia melirik teman disampingnya.**

**"Ikat dan bunuh dia" **

**Mata Minhyun membelalak saat mendengar ucapan pria garang tersebut.**

**Ia menatap horor pria yang sudah menyibak jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam.**

**"Mundur kau! KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADA KALIAN!" Minhyun dengan gemetar mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya.**

**"Huh, dasar wanita bodoh" pria yang memegang pisau jauh lebih besar itu berdecih melihat perlawanan dari yeoja didepannya.**

**Jreebb!**

**"Aaaakk—ah—"**

**"Kita pergi" **

**Mata Minhyun berkedip-kedip. Raganya serasa mati rasa. Di remasnya perut bagian kiri yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.**

**Hanya tersisa setitik cahaya putih yang dapat di tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.**

**Dinginnya jalananan yang menyentuh tubuhnya secara langsung bagaikan mengantarnya untuk menghadap tuhan dan hidup kekal disana meski harus meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eommannya.**

**'Mianhae Sungmin... Eomma... Mianhae' **

**Yeoja itu tergeletak di gang gelap tanpa seorang pun mengetahui. Ah, tuhan... Ya, ia mengetahuinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyanyian bunga hantu membuat Sungmin merasa meremang.**

**Sudah hampir pagi kembali menjelang, tapi sang kakak masih belum pulang. Tak biasanya hal ini terjadi.**

**Sesekali ia menguap menahan kantuk, hembusan nafas beratnya keluar. Ia khawatir sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi kepada kakaknya.**

**"Noona~" lirihnya masih memandang jalanan sepi dari dalam rumahnya melalui jendela kaca usang miliknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting tong~**

**Pagi pun datang, namun tak seperti biasanya. Matahari sama sekali tak menampakkan wujudnya. Ah, atau marahari muncul namun terhalang oleh tebalnya awan gelap?**

**Pemuda berwajah manis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. **

**Ting tong~ **

**Tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk tidur.**

**Ia baru sadar jika semalaman ia menunggu kakaknya pulang hingga ia terlelap di kursi ruang tamu.**

**'07.15' **

**"Sebentar" sahutnya kecil. Dengan merapikan rambut kusutnya ia melangkah menuju pintu utama.**

**"Selamat pagi. Apa ini rumah keluarga Lee?" Sungmin menyerngit kala melihat dua laki-laki dewasa yang satu terlihat lebih tua memakai jaket hitam tebal dengan aroma parfum yang tak biasa.**

**"Selamat pagi, iya ini rumah keluarga Lee. Kenapa tuan?" **

**Tangan kekar itu menyibak salah satu tas miliknya dan menyerahkan sebuah map kearah Sungmin.**

**Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Sungmin meraih map tersebut dan membaca satu per satu kalimat yang tertera disana.**

**"A—pa? Tidak mungkin!" satu tangan membekap mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan.**

**"Sung—min, ada apa ini?" mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang sedikit bervolume keras, sang Eomma pun bergegas menghampiri anaknya.**

**Dan menatap penuh tanya pada dua orang yang berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.**

**"Eo—eomma... Noona~ dia—"**

**"Ada apa dengan Noona-mu Sungmin? Bicaralah dengan baik!" **

**"Noo—na" airmata pun membasahi mata rubah tersebut.**

**"Begini Nyonya Lee... Kami menemukan jasad seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lee Minhyun di sebuah gang kecil, ia terbunuh dengan luka di perutnya"**

**"TIDAK! MINHYUNKU MEMANG BELUM PULANG! DAN ITU BUKAN DIA! TAHU DARIMANA KALAU ITU DIA!"**

**dada perempuan paruh baya itu naik-turun seiring dengan amarah yang ia rasakan.**

**"Tenanglah Nyonya Lee, memang tak ada identitas korban disana, tapi salah satu saksi mengetahui jika jasas itu adalah Lee Minhyun, seorang petugas kasir di salah satu minimarket."**

**Penjelasan pria tersebut tentu saja membuat perempuan paruh baya itu lemas seketika. Kakinya tak kuasa ia gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.**

**"Tidak! Hiks... Minhyunku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Hiks.. Dia tidak mung—"**

**"EOMMA! ya tuhan hiks.."**

**Tubuh sang Eomma rubuh seketika. Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang polisi itu Sungmin mengangkat tubuh sang Eomma masuk ke dalam rumah.**

**Seusai acara kremasi sederhana, Sungmin menatap kosong foto kakaknya yang tersenyum cantik kearahnya. **

**'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Noona? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Eomma?' seakan bisa berkomunikasi dengan foto itu, ia seakan terlarut dalam dukanya.**

**"Sungmin-ah, kuatkan dirimu nak. Minhyun pasti tenang disana jika kau ikhlas menerima kepergiannya" satu tepukan mendarat di pundak Sungmin, dialihkannya matanya pada sosok perempuan tak lebih tua dari Eomma-nya menyunggingkan Senyuman semangat disana.**

**Dialah Nyonya Kim. Tetangganya yang sangat baik pada keluarganya. Bahkan wanita tersebut bak Eomma keduanya sendiri.**

**Airmata kembali turun deras.**

**"Nde—ahjumma, gomawo" lirih Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.**

**.**

**.**

**"Eomma~ makanlah... Sudah seharian Eomma tidak makan. Nanti Eomma sakit" **

**Sungmin mengangkat tinggi mangkuk ditangannya kearah sang Eomma yang sangat betah berbaring di ranjang dengan pandangan kosong. **

**"Apa Minhyunku sudah pulang?" **

**"Eomma~ jangan seperti ini hmpp—" sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia harus kuat, meski batinnya rapuh...**

**"Minhyunku belum pulang?"**

**'Sungminmu masih disini Eomma hiks..' **

**Batin Sungmin ngilu. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa menggantikan posisi Minhyun dimata sang Eomma? Ah itu tidak mungkin! Karena kakaknya memang patut untuk dibanggakan dibanding dirinya.**

**Jadi bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan posisi kakaknya dimata Eommanya?**

**"Eomma~ lihat aku... Aku—Minhyun Eomma—anakmu ada disini"**

**Perlahan kepala perempuan paruh baya itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan Senyuman tipis disana. Tak heran memang, karena keduanya hampir memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama.**

**"Minhyunku? Kau sudah pulang nak?" **

**Kedua tangan hangat sang Eomma menangkup wajah Sungmin yang sudah banjir oleh airmata.**

**"Nde— Eomma... Minhyun... Sudah pulang" ucap Sungmin terbata.**

**Senang ia melihat respon baik yang ditunjukan oleh sang Eomma. Namun, sakit hatinya tak tersingkirkan begitu saja, karena pasalnya sang Eomma sama sekali tak bertanya mengenai anak laki-lakinya yaitu Sungmin sendiri.**

**"Aigoo kenapa kau menangis? Cha~ tersenyum lah sayang"**

**"Nde Eomma"**

**'Mianhae Eomma... Mianhae Noona... Mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi Lee Sungmin. Melainkan Lee Minhyun... **

**Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan. Kesehatan sang eomma semakin buruk, satu pilihan yang diberikan oleh Nyonya kim adalah membawa sang Eomma ke sebuah panti.**

**"Minhyun akan bekerja Eomma. Nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Eomma? Minhyun janji akan sering mengunjungi Eomma"**

**Surai hitam Sungmin mulai memanjang. Sebatas bahu saja membuatnya kewelahan bukan kepalang, namun ia mencoba sabar dan terus bertahan.**

**"Baiklah anakku... Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu" Senyuman tak terelakkan di bibir Sungmin maupun sang Eomma.**

**"Aku menyayangi Eomma" direngkuhnya tubuh kurus sang Eomma yang duduk diatas kursi roda.**

**"Eomma juga sangat menyayangimu Minhyun" setetes airmata mengawali tetesan airmata yang datang beriringan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan.**

**'Ini Sungmin Eomma... Hiks...anakmu'**

**.**

**.**

**Semenjak saat itu lah, Sungmin ikut bekerja di mansion keluarga Cho bersama dengan Nyonya Kim yang sangat berbaik hati padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**MAMASITA137**

**.**

"Eunghh—"

"Noona—"

"Ngghh—HAH...hah..hah" keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Surai panjangnya bahkan sudah tak rapi lagi.

Ternyata ia tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian maidnya.

Ditolehkan kepalanya pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya.

'12.50' waktu korea setempat.

"Sudah larut rupanya" gumamnya.

Ia berdiri dan segera meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, memutarnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Langkah kakinya mengarah ke dapur. Menghampiri sebuah kulkas besar dan membukanya. Diambilnya satu botol air putih dan diangkatnya menuju meja.

Dituangkannya air tersebut ke sebuah gelas berukuran sedang.

"Ah"

"Minhyun-ssi?"

"Eh? Tu—tuan muda Henry"

Henry tersenyum melihat penampilan natural seorang Minhyun. Sangat imut dan polos.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ah, itu... Aku baru saja terjaga tuan. Jadi aku mengambil air putih"

"Ah, begitu... Lihatlah betapa berantakannya rambutmu"

Tangan putih Henry mengusap kepala Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu Minhyun"

Mendengar nada perintah dari majikannya ia pun menurut dan segera mengangkay wajahnya.

"Kau tahu... Kau begitu cantik.. Manis dan juga polos... Aku—"

Chu~

bibir Henry menyentuh lembut bibir Sungmin yang tidak mengatupkan bibirnya secara rapat.

"—Menyukaimu"

Ucapnya seusai mengecup bibir manis itu.

'Oh tuhan'

Batin Sungmin menjerit tertahan.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Hehee udah panjang kan? Hehhehe... Udah jelaskan masalahnya #plakk

udah edit sekali hehhhe maaf klo masih banyak typosny ~T_T~

Eum... Mianhae sita belum bisa bls review kalian dan juga nyantumin nama kalian di chapter ini #bow (_ _)

Silahkan RnR yaaa... *^O^*

Don't be a siders! ￣︿￣


	5. Chapter 5

**MAID, I LOVE U!**

**cast : Lee Sungmin(Minhyun), Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Henry, Cho Hangeng, Cho Heechul, and many more..^^**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri (~_~") #plakk**

**Gender : Shounen-ai (BoyXBoy)**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi... Kalau Tuhan, pumpkins dan Kyuhyun mengijinkan, Sungmin adalah milik saya. Hahahaaa.. **

**WARNING : FF ABAL, JULEK, ANEH, GAJE DAN WITHOUT EDIT!**

**enJOY it guys^^**

MAMASITA137

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang bersuara selama sarapan pagi berlangsung. Beberapa maid terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari seolah ia sedang mencari sosok yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik dalam sebuah pesona tanpa tepi yang sama sekali tak ia sadari.

Henry yang melihat kelakuan kakak laki-lakinya itu mengangkat sapu tangan dan mengusap bibirnya yang usai meminum segelas susu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati Henry sedang menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan makanmu" ucap Kyuhyun tegas kepada Henry.

"Aku sudah selesai hyung, oh iya- kim Ahjumma, ngomong-ngomong Minhyun dimana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah dari samping sang adik yang menantikan jawaban dari salah satu maid senior di mansionnya.

"Minhyun setiap hari Jum'at selalu ijin untuk keluar tuan muda Henry" jelas maid itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Henry dan Kyuhyun menyerngit.

'Pergi kemana dia?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menaruh sebuah sapu tangan yang berada dalam pangkuannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Henry, kuliah lah dengan baik, jangan bolos hari ini atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Appa dan Eomma agar mereka memotong uang jajanmu selama 1 semester" ancaman sang hyung tak pelak membuat Henry menciut seketika, dengan kesal ia menaruh tas punggungnya diatas bahunya dan segera menyambar mobil miliknya kemudian keluar dari rumah dengan langkah panjang.

"Anak itu" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kim ahjumma"

"N-nde tuan?"

"Beri tahu aku dimana Minhyun?"

.

.

.

Semilir angin membuat daun-daun pohon berjatuhan. Senyuman miris terukir dibibir merah muda itu kala ia mendapat usapan demi usapan lembut di kepalanya.

Ia sangat menyukai kegiatan ini, berjongkok di depan sang Eomma dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan sang Eomma yang senantiasa terduduk di kursi roda yang di sediakan oleh pihak panti.

Kepala Sungmin menengadah dan menatap sang Eomma yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Eomma, kata suster woon Eomma makan sedikit akhir-akhir ini, waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin. Jemarinya menggenggam tangan Eommanya dan mengusap permukaan tangan wanita yang telah memberikan kehidupan baginya.

"Aniyo, Eomma hanya terlalu merindukanmu Minhyunie" ucap sang Eomma sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin penuh sayang.

Sungmin merengut lucu.

"Eomma kan selalu bertemu denganku seminggu sekali" rengutnya yang mengundang tawa kecil Eommanya.

"Seminggu untuk Eomma itu lama Minhyunie…"

"Haiisshh… pokoknya Eomma harus makan dengan baik, aku tak mau Eomma sakit. Arra?"

"Baiklah putri Eomma yang cantik"

Mereka pun tertawa dengan perasaan masing-masing, namun tawa Sungmin tersirat rasa kecewa dan terluka. Tapi biarlah, toh hanya dia saja yang tahu dan merasakan.

.

.

.

"Jadi… itu Eomma mu?" suara bass itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin saat ia sudah keluar dari kamar yang ditempati oleh sang Eomma.

Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu berdiri angkuh tak jauh darinya, kedua tangannya masuk di kantong celananya dan memasang pose yang terlihat sangat dictator.

"N-nde t-tuan" jawab Sungmin apa adanya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin datar. Jangan salahkan ia jika ia jatuh cinta pada sosok dihadapannya.

Dengan balutan dress berwarna kalem yang menutup lututnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi bando berwarna merah muda yang menyisir sebagian surai hitam nan panjangnya ke belakang hingga hanya menyisakan poni manis yang menutup sebagian dahi mulusnya.

Oh ayolah, saya sudah tidak kuat mendeskripsikannya #NoseBleed #GeplakSita

Mata itu seolah tak berkedip dan dirinya seolah tertarik ke dalam dimensi yang di ciptakan oleh Sungmin untuk dirinya.

Manis, hingga dengan bodohnya ia tak sadar jika 'Minhyun' adalah seorang laki-laki.

Srett

"Ikut aku dan aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menjelaskan se-mu-anya!" ucap Kyuhyun saat sang empu hendak melayangkan protes saat ia menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku Lee Minhyun-ssi"

"Tuan sudah tahu kalau aku adalah seorang namja, aku bukan Minhyun. Namaku adalah Lee Sungmin"

'Lee Sungmin, nama yang manis untuk seorang namja' pikir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Matanya masih terfokus pada wajah Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya karena ia memilih di dalam mobilnya untuk mendongkrak identitas asli seorang Lee Minhyun.

Setiap lekuk ia lihat dan ia amati dnegan betul setiap inchi pahatan sempurna wajah seorang pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin.

Merasa diperhatikan sangat lekat oleh majikannya, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba merangkai dengan baik cerita hidupnya yang menurutnya sangat memilukan.

Jemarinya tergerak tanpa sadar saling meremas dan bergelut seirama dengan pikirannya yang sekarang tengah berusaha untuk berpikir jernih.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi"

"Aku akan mulai"

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu hingga menimbulkan menit per menit juga terlintas begitu saja.

Kejadian demi kejadian terungkap dan terkuat jelas hingga melekat indah pada ingatan Kyuhyun yang bertugas sebagai pendenngar yang baik saat Sungmin tengah bergelut dengan perasaanya dalam menyampaikan kehidupan masa lalunya yang tak begitu menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin telah terisak pelan saat ia menyampaikan cerita tentang kakaknya yang meninggal karena berjuang menyambung hidupnya dan kehidupan sang Eomma.

Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu tersemat di saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin yang masih saja berusaha menyelesaikan cerita mirisnya.

Semakin ke sini Sungmin semakin menangis hebat. Wajahnya tertunduk sempurna menyiratkan jika ia kini telah berada pada titik kerapuhan yang mendalam.

Hingga Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin saat dengan bergetar Sungmin menyampaikan cerita tentang dirinya yang tak lagi dianggap ada oleh Eommanya sendiri yang amat ia sayangi.

"A-aku terpaksa tuan hiks.. aku-hiks aku juga ingin hidup selayaknya seorang namja, hiks… tapi.. aku hiks-"

"Sssttt… aku tahu.. aku tahu bagaimana posisimu Sungmin-ah, menangislah buanglah sedikit rasa kecewamu yang kau pendam selama ini, jangan siksa dirimu lebih jauh Sungmin-ah, menangislah"  
kyuhyun tak tahu betul apa yang tengah ia lakukan kali ini, ia hanya tak suka bahkan ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya hendak meledak saat melihat wajah terluka Sungmin. Entah dasar apa juga ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu hingga kini tubuh mungil itu menempel erat pada tubuhnya.

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin dan sat lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin.

Matanya terpejam saat isakan Sungmin semakin keras dan semakin menembus luka kecil yang bersarang dihatinya.

Ia sakit saat Sungmin juga merasakan sakit.

Dan ia tak tahu perasaan itu bisa timbul dengan sosok yang jelas-jelas berkelamin sama dengan dirinya.

Bolehkah?

Ia mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin, bolehkah?

.

.

.

"Hey!"

"Kau memanggilku?" sosok berbaju hijau dengan ransel yang hanya tersandang asal di bahunya menoleh dan menatap datar sosok jangkung yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"Ya, kau yang pipinya seperti kue mochi ahaha"

"YA! Apa maksudmu eoh? Dan siapa kau namja tiang?" pria berpipi mirip kue mochi itu melipat tangannya kesal kearah namja dengan tinggi melampaui tinggi teman seangkatannya yang terbilang normal.

"Aigoo, jadi kau mengajakku kenalan Eoh? Sangat agresif, aku menyukainya manis"

"Singkirkan tanganmu jelek! Siapa juga yang mau berkenalan denganmu bodoh!" dengan kesal Henry meninggalkan sosok tersebut dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran kampus untuk menjemput kereta kesayangannya.

"Manis sekali, kkkk~"

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

".." tak ada sahutan, hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawaban bagi sosok yang tengah menyangga kepalanya.

"Makanlah, seharian kau belum makan kan? Atau mau aku pesan kan makanan yang lain?" 

"T-tidak usah tuan, a-aku akan memakannya"

Dengan gerakan lambat Sungmin meraih sumpitnya dan mulai menarik mangkuk besar berisi makanan berbentuk kuah dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menyaksikan betapa pesona Sungmin saat makan juga semakin mengikatnya.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menangis lagi Sungmin-ah, aku bahkan rela mempertahankan posisimu sebagai seorang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku meski kau seorang namja'

Kyuhyun pun ikut menyantap makanannya dengan semangat yang lebih dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

'Kalau aku seorang wanita, bolehkan aku mencintai sosok pemuda dihadapanku ini Tuhan?'

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan semangat memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Sosok itu mampu membuat dirinya kembali ke posisi semula saat ia sudah berada di posisi terbawah beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

To be Continue ^^

Huwaaaaaaaa maaf atas kengaretannyaaaa…

KENGARETAN = BANYAKNYA SIDERS

Jadi klo pengen chapter2 depan dan FF lain apdet cepet, PLEASE DON'T BE SIDERS!

Karena akun fb saya udah di hack -_-

Yang pengen berteman bisa add fb baru saya **( sita aster joyerelf )**

Akun twitter baru saya ( ** frozeming** )

Daaaaan jangan lupa mampir di FF baru saya yaaa **"ME OR HER?"**

Buat chapter kemaren makasih yaa

**Kiran. theacyankEsa, Aegyeo789, HeePumpkin137, Finda Elf 137, chu, okalee, Darkpinku, nizzaaaa, arvita. Kim, kim. Minli. 5, gyumin4ever, Bunnyming1186, heeliez. Elfpetalz, ChoLee KyuMinie, TiffyTiffanyLe, sjkms137, nurkhikmah. Elf, allea1186, ParkMinMi137, sweetbanababy, Cho1Joy3Wine7sweet, LiveLoveKyumin, sary nayolla, cywelf, dheniemvp joyer, Choi Minnie, 5351, sissy Cho Adah Joyers, Ristinok137, fariny, PRISNA, SazkiaSiwonestELF, lee sunri hyun, Cho Hyyun Ah Sparkins 137, abilhikmah, Chominhyun, Park Heeni, pumpkinsparkumin, keyla6384, ShinJiWoo920202, Zen Liu, fitriKyumin, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, AileenCho, Cho Meihwa, ChoLee,**


End file.
